Hepatitis C Virus is the most common blood-borne infection in the U.S., affecting at least 4 million individuals, with more than 19,000 new cases occurring each year. Further, the CDC has projected a fourfold increase in the number of chronic hepatitis C patients between 1990 and 2015, and these patients are at risk for developing end stage liver disease (ESLD). By 2015 an estimated 375,000 chronic hepatitis C patients will develop cirrhosis and progress to ESLD, representing the majority of individuals who need liver transplants. ESLD is a life-limiting illness, and patients are told that, without a liver transplant, they may die. This 5 year randomized controlled trial will test the efficacy of an Uncertainty Management Intervention delivered via telephone by a nurse to the patient and caregiver. An attention control group of patients and caregivers will receive phone calls to discuss their experience of awaiting a liver transplant. Based on the problems and concerns of patients waiting for a liver transplant and the prior success of the Intervention for patients dealing with serious chronic illness, we believe the Uncertainty Management Intervention adapted specifically for ESLD patients will lead to significant improvements in patients' and caregivers' abilities to manage the symptoms and distress associated with ESLD and the process of awaiting liver transplant. The specific aims are to: 1) examine the effects of the Uncertainty Management Intervention on patient outcomes'of psychological distress, uncertainty management, symptom control, self efficacy for symptom management, and QOL compared to an attention control group receiving calls to discuss their disease experience; 2) explore the effects of the Intervention on caregiver outcomes of uncertainty management, self-efficacy for helping the patient manage symptoms, and better QOL compared to an attention control group; 3) identify characteristics of individuals for whom the intervention is particularly effective. Waiting for a liver transplant under conditions of uncertainty is a harrowing experience for patients and caregivers, yet there have been few attempts to test nursing interventions for ESLD patients. The overall goal of this project is to provide these patients and their caregivers the tools to self-manage their complex concerns. The anticipated outcome is ESLD patients awaiting liver transplant benefit from the Uncertainty Management Intervention, thus providing new knowledge for practitioners and policy makers.